Frozen (Aokise)
by Adai E.B
Summary: When Kise's modeling career explodes into stardom, the couple struggles to deal with the sudden changes in their relationship. Genre: Yaoi, Drama, Angst Content Warning: Explicit Sex Scenes
1. Chapter 1- Hidden Love

**Frozen: First Snow**

* * *

He watched the silver plated clock on the wall as the second-hand passed the 10 for the second time that evening.

_It's already 10…_he thought as he stood, scraping against the wooden floors. His plate clinked gently against the porridge bowl earlier from his breakfast, and he placed his hands gently on both sides of the counter with a sunken sigh.

_Where the hell is that guy?_

Walking over to his work jacket, he grabbed his blue phone scrolling through.

_-No Missed calls-_

Creaking the black leather couch as he laid out , he grabbed the remote off the glass coffee table littered with Kise's magazine covers. Kise's smiling face gleamed up at Aomine, and he scowled turning his gaze to the flat screen television.

After the third day of Kise's absence, he felt dull ache creeping inside of him. Every day he missed him more, but felt the pain less like a wound scabbing over. He leaned his head back on the arm of the couch and flicked through the channels ambiguously.

"Kise Ryouta ladies and gentlemen. He's going to model for Calvin Klein jeans soon. Ryouta-San tell me what has been the most exciting thing about this new job?"

Aomine stopped immediately and leaned up a bit seeing Kise's face on the television.

"I'm just really happy to have landed this deal", Kise replied with a dazzling smile. He wore the new shirt they bought on their last shopping trip together in Ginza months ago. "Calvin Klein is a talented designer. His clothes suit my taste and I love the edge to his look. It's really like a dream."

"I love you Kise!"

"I love you too!" Kise turned to the girl in the crowd, glowing and winking to the camera.

Aomine smirked watching his lover play to the lively fans. Even though he knew it was prerecorded, he still felt strange watching Kise pretend.

" Well as you can see, you're very popular with the ladies," the interviewer noted laughing mechanically.

Kise laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his blonde hair. "Yea I suppose so."

"So is there anyone special now in your life? You're almost 24, planning on settling down soon?"

Aomine placed his knuckle against his chin watching Kise smile delicately and lower his microphone. Sometimes his face could be so unexpectedly serene looking. Was it practiced or authentic? Kise's normal unreliable silliness never got air time.

Kise grinned picking up the microphone to his lips turning back to the announcer. " I don't have anyone special...right now I'm just focusing on wo-"

Aomine turned the television off and sighed deeply. The derisive smile on his face as the remote slipped out of his hand made him feel a little less pathetic.

_I know he can't tell the world about us…_

He turned to his side as his eyes watered a bit and curled into a ball on the undersized couch.

_But still… _

He shut his eyes to the pain as the hole etched in his heart seared.

_Why does it still…hurt so much. _


	2. Chapter 2- His Possession

**Frozen: First Snow  
**

* * *

Aomine laid on the couch snoring noisily, completely oblivious to his abnormal positioning. His head hung off the back of the couch, and his long legs and feet hung over the bottom quite oddly. At 198 centimeters, the couch did not suit him for sleeping, though these days he often drifted to sleep there, waiting up for Kise. The blue haired man snoozed quite contentedly until he stirred from his sleep slowly opening his eyes as he heard the light jingle of keys in the apartment door. He lifted up rubbing the leather on the couch seeing Kise creeping on his tip toes in the apartment towards their bedroom. He blinked incredulously and yawned watching him.

"What the hell are you doing idiot?" Aomine asked staring blankly.

"WAH!" Kise fell startled and panted catching his breath. "What the hell?! Don't scare me like that! He exclaimed grumbling.

Aomine stood up off of the couch and stared at him angrily tightening his face. The blue of his brow stood out against his mocha skin.

"I didn't do it purpose."

Kise looked up at Aomine and stepped back a bit noticing his glare. "Ah well… " He replied smiling cautiously and grabbing his bag. " It's ok. Let's just leave it-"

"Why didn't you call?" Aomine tried hard to keep his voice steady when he asked. Looking at the silver studded clock on the wall he could see it was well past 1am. Even if he wanted to yell the neighbors would surely be troubled by an argument this late.

Kise turned away defiantly pouting his soft pink lips. "I was busy with work ok? I didn't have time to text. The holiday is coming up ya know!" He crossed his arms. "The photo shoots are crazy and back to back. I didn't even eat dinner!" Kise whined and pouted his lips more as Aomine stared at him bothered.

_If only people could see this side of Kise Ryouta. The unreliable, whiny, immature man standing almost next to him. What would they think?_

Kise flashed his golden puppy eyes towards him and pulled the bottom of his t-shirt. "I mean it," he groaned as his stomach groused.

Aomine's face softened a bit as he sighed closing his blue eyes defeated. "There's spaghetti in the microwave for you," he told him pulling away.

"You're going to bed then?" Kise asked smiling excitedly,and bouncing towards the kitchen.

Aomine nodded once and opened the bedroom door. "Good night Kise." Aomine shut the door with a low click and stood on the other side of the door in the pitch room.

He clamored over to the bed and wrapped himself in the cool blanket covering his head. The king size mattress the two shared suited his elongated physique better, but without Kise the bed seemed even too big for him.

That asshole didn't even apologize! Aomine thought gritting his teeth. That was the part he hated most. Even when Kise stumbled in at 1am, sometimes wasted depending on the function, or smelling like expensive perfume and cologne depending on the job- if it was work he did not think he needed to apologize.

He heard the door click and felt the slight weight on the opposite side of the bed. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep hearing Kise undress beside him, but the image of Aomine's long time lover indented in his mind appeared hard to shake. He felt turned on hearing the charms of Kise's bracelet and the rustle of his shirt and could conceptualize Kise's small frame with only a whiff of his smell, and a touch from his hand. His fair skin felt smooth like rose petals and his lips pouted seductively when he smiled, or laughed, or griped. His blonde hair styled perfectly, and his white teeth gleamed in any picture. Modeling suited Kise like policing suited Aomine, and Kise loved modeling like he loved playing basketball.

He felt the warm hands on his back rubbing him gently and he bit his lip hard denying the erection between his legs. Why was he turned on? He was so angry he could...hurt Kise-san. When he felt Kise's lips graze his ear he quickly turned around pinning him down by his wrist and facing him. Kise's eyes glowed anywhere, but now in their dark room, Aomine felt lured by them.

"You really are a prick you know that?" Aomine uttered quietly trying hard to keep his voice down.

"What?" Kise replied curiously. "I'm horny and-I want to do it," He said flatly.

"Do you ever think Kise?" Aomine snapped.

Kise stiffened his lip to the sting of his words.

"If you don't want to do it, it's fine."Kise said smugly turning away from him. "l'll just-"

"You'll just what?!" Aomine whispered threateningly. He could feel the heat rising from his groin to his head. When Aomine got mad, he felt blinded from his reason that took so many years to acquire. He squeezed Kise's wrist hard laying over top of him causing him to squirm a bit.

"G-get off me Aho!" Kise pushed against him, but Aomine's form was too solid. After playing basketball professionally for a few years, he now worked as a police lieutenant in Tokyo. His arms were like pillars blocking Kise's movements, and the strength in them tripled since their high school days when they used to wrestle around playfully.

"Get off me!" Kise repeated seriously.

Aomine looked at him gravely. He could tell Kise-san was being serious, but even still, the hot blood rushing through him made him even angrier. Why was he always the one left alone when Kise gallivanted? Would the time ever come that he could be only his?

"I thought you said you were horny…" Aomine sneered biting his neck. Kise hated when he left marks on him, but tonight he would do what he wanted. Who cared about his skin, make up, and clothes. He could feel Kise's warm flesh on his tongue and teeth as he slid his fingers around his thin neck.

"St…" Kise gasped feeling Aomine's large hands enclose him. He closed his eyes and used his free hand to mush and slap the Aomine away furiously. "Get," he rasped. "Off!"

"This is all I'm good for right?" Aomine growled holding him down. Aomine dragged Kise's body towards him roughly and wrapped his legs around his lower half tightly. He squeezed imprinting his fingerprint into Kise's fair skin. Kise tried to turn his body breathing heavily from struggling, but Aomine slipped his hands under his lovers shirt and grazed Kise's hard nipples twisting them between his fingers roughly. His body felt as soft as always. The effect of endless primping was clear.

"Nnh ... "Kise twitched. Even though he did not want it to, his body reacted to Aomine's touch as his struggling lessened. Aomine moved his hands up and down Kise's chest caressing him and mushing his face up to lick his neck. He stripped his shirt off exposing his chest, nipples and his flushed skin. With his palms and his fingertips tracing down to Kise's stomach, he slipped his hands into his underwear.

Kise exhaled shakily, staring up at up him. "I'll hurt you if you move further..."

Aomine's eyes widened to his warning and his heart pounded more violently. The boy who once admired him now dared to threaten him with pain.

"Bring it Ryouta," Aomine whispered hoarsely, sliding his underwear down around his hips and licking his ear.

Kise turned to his side and kicked Aomine as hard as he could making direct contact with the side of his leg. The pain lingered in Aomine's thigh, but he'd already reached his limit waiting for Kise. What was sex if he could not enjoy the person everyday, to see their face and talk with them? What did it mean to make love if Kise was never there to love him?

He lifted Kise's legs spreading them and exposing his cock and waist wrapping his mouth around and sucking hard on the head of him.

"Ah!" Kise gasped in surprise and trembled, gritting his teeth to hold back his moans.

Aomine licked up and down his cock as his mouth watered moving his hands up to his chest to tease his nipples between his fingers. His breath was heavy and stretched as his mouth dripped over him expertly. Aomine knew Kise loved when he gave him head, and just like a wound up toy Kise squirmed and thrusted his hips to Aomine's mouth to feel more.

"Nn..." Kise shut his eyes tight. Despite gritting his teeth he couldn't control the strained whimper from the back of his throat.

Aomine opened his watering, hot, mouth more to take him deeper. He could feel Kise's hardening cock hitting the back of his throat and he pulled back expertly so he would not gag.

Kise squirmed and arched his back, his lips parted to moan and gasps softly. "Aomine ... nngeh." He curled his hands into fists over his mouth as his eyes watered from his helplessness.

_No more playing Ryouta..._

Aomine took off his pants and underwear exposing his aching cock. He went to back to his knees and lifted his legs spreading them to expose Kise's already pulsing hole. Kise squirmed a little and shuddered again as Aomine licked from Kise's entrance up to his balls to his shaft to the slit of his cock moaning.

"No... nnh ... !" Kise whined.

Aomine flicked his tongue against the slit of his head, stroking his shaft quickly.

"Why are you saying no when you're this hard?" Aomine asked as he licked his fingers and pushed them into his ass hole. "

"Ah... nnh .. St - !"

"Who are you holding back to?"

Kise clenched his eyes as Aomine stretched his entrance crudely.

"Hurts..." Kise whimpered.

"That's because I haven't used it in a while," he lifted Kise's legs to his chest and leaned over to the drawer in the end table. "You've been holding out Ryouta." When they did have sex it was mostly touching and oral. Kise complained that Aomine was too rough, and that he could not function properly at work the next day.

Aomine squeezed the cool liquid on to his finger tips rubbing them together to warm it and slipped his finger back inside. He flicked his tongue into Kise's cleft as it tensed letting the spit dripping from his wet mouth mingle with the slick lube. How long had it been since he tasted Kise, too long...months maybe. He panted as he sucked and thrusted his tongue in and out of his hole.

"Aom-! Stop... nn ..." Kise shook hard, his ass hole covered in spit and lube. He writhed with passion, feeling Aomine's tongue sliding in and out of him. "Ha... Ah!" He jerked hard as his sticky pre-cum beaded at his tip.

Aomine sucked his ass noisily burying his face in the crease of his cheeks. He pulled him closer pushing his legs all the way back curving him into a C shape. Kneeling over him he thrusted his tongue firmly spreading his pink hole with his fingers as his own cock throbbed longingly.

"Aomine ... nn ..." Kise looked up at him with saliva dripping from his mouth unable to catch his breath. "Enough..."

Aomine fingers slid in effortless from the foreplay. "You're so soft... do you want it?"

Kise yelped and clenched his walls around Aomine's fingers. "No..." Kise lied turning his head away as his ass twitched yearning to be filled.

"No?" Aomine smirked lifting up rubbing and teasing his hole with his hot dark cock. Without warning, he pushed his dick in, lifting his hips into the angle he held him in with his legs pushed almost over his head.

Kise cried out loud, jerking hard when he felt the abrupt intrusion. "Hnn nn... ah!" He tugged his legs back angrily.

Aomine grabbed his legs and pushed them up to his chest thrusting into him hard and then slowly pulling out.

Kise yelped loudly with his back arching and tilting his head back. He slapped Aomine's arm hard squeezing it. "Stop," he exhaled shakily. "Don't pull...it out...don't... do things...half assed..."

"Stop pretending you don't want it and I'll fuck you hard and made your ass tremble over top of me Ryouta," Aomine breathed rocking his hips against him. He bit Kise's lip staring, "Tell me you want it," he demanded thrusting up hitting the flesh of skin making Kise moan lewdly.

"Ah... I want... it.." gasped pathetically.

Aomine curled his back again pushing down into him hard as his pelvis slapped against his ass.

"Yah ah!" Kise screamed craning his head back as his body rocked hard from Aomine's thrusts "Nnh ah ... ! Ah ! Ah ! Aomine ...! It... hurts!"

Aomine could feel his ass clenching tighter as he pushed his legs back more feeling the warm inside of him completely. He gripped his cheeks and spread his cleft feeling and seeing the skin around his cock widen swallowing him hungrily. "You're mine right Kise?" Aomine asked growling. His chest began to sweat and he extended his hand rubbing Kise's cock quickly. The feel of him made him even harder and he stroked Kise in rhythm to his thrust.

Kise turned his head to the side nodding, clenching his walls around Aomine's thick cock tightly.

"Yes-I'm" he breathed. "..I'm cumming-!"

Aomine squeezed his groin holding back the building pressure, but the sound of Kise's moans and the feel of Kise's cock in his hands as it swelled made his heart race. He rubbed his cock faster feeling Kise's ass pounding against his thighs. His cock twitched threateningly and he let go of Kise's member pushing his legs back again driving completely into him.

"...Shit...gonna cum..." Aomine gasped closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Nnn...ahh!"Kise jerked and twitched violently as he released hard.

Aomine's hard cock spasmed and he pulled out over top of him rubbing and cumming on Kise's face grunting and moaning lowly.

Kise jumped a little feeling the warm cum, and opened his eyes slowly licking the bit on his lips. His whole body looked flushed, and his lean chest heaved. Kise pushed him away angrily as he stood up wincing. His body trembled visibly as he walked to the bathroom silently.

Aomine fell on the bed exhausted still panting lightly. The man who everyone adored and loved, the one whose smile sparkled and had women and men sending confessions of love, in the end-

He felt Kise climb back into bed not bothering to stretch to put his clothes on. Kise did not say goodnight to him, and Aomine did not care. He yawned and fell asleep with one affirmation. No matter how far Kise went, or how long he stayed away, they were together.

_In the end...he is mine…_


	3. Chapter 3- Not Equal

**Frozen: First Snow**

* * *

Aomine yawned and stirred stretching his long frame, intentionally moving his arm to Kise's empty side of the bed.

"Kise?" He called over the chirp of birds outside. The faint sunrise seeped through the crack in the window blinds, and Aomine looked at the clock frowning. "7:14," he yawned turning back towards the empty ruffle of sheets.

_He's gone early again today._

Even after last night, he hoped they could at least talk. He frowned and grumbled testily picking up his blue iPhone off the wooden end table.

-Make sure you don't forget about dinner tomorrow with my parents…-  
Aomine

He knew Kise was angry with him, but he could not just cancel. Tomorrow was his mother's birthday, and he decided to finally tell her about Kise.

The hot water dripped off his face and back as his muscles tensed from showering for work. Even though they did not need the money, Aomine could not sit idly, and even though Kise could not tell anyone about him, he could no longer hide their relationship from his parents. His mother's incessant nagging about settling down finally wedged through his hard skull, and more importantly, the lying and pretending was wearing on him. They owned a 2br one bath condo near Yoyogi Park, but Kise did not use the second bedroom often. Their bed was in Aomine's room, and Kise only slept in his room when they fought, or when Aomine worked the overnight shift. Kise once told him that their bed "felt too lonely without him", and he found it quite silly for a man to say such things; but now he could understand perfectly... how lonely it felt waking up to no one.

_Kise…_

He had not lost control like that in years, and he especially did not want Kise to feel his frustration like that. He stepped out of the shower and picked up his uniform, careful not to wrinkle the ironed creases. Kise could not understand how terrible it felt to pretend all the time, because he always pretended. He was already used to it, whether it was acting, or interviewing. All that Kise thought about these days was work, and it bothered Aomine.

_It's not as if I want Kise not to have a life outside of me…  
_  
He put on his work boots slowly and tied them up looking over the top of his polished shoes distractedly.

Then what did he want? There was a time when Kise only thought of him, spoiled him, flaking on work instead of on him. Kise would fly to his games all across Japan, and even go on out of country trips with him often. That was the Kise he wanted, and even though he hated his own selfishness, he could not help wanting Kise all to himself.

He walked towards the kitchen to grab a Gatorade before heading out, when he spotted a pair of blue gloves on the wooden table. He reached out to them, his thumb rubbing against the fabric gently and his mind wandered back to Ryouta. Aomine just told him recently that he misplaced his gloves for work. He squeezed the gloves and ripped off the Calvin Klein label feeling the weight of guilt on his chest. Only Ryouta could melt his heart with love, and reprimand him with shame.

-Sorry about last night... –  
Aomine

* * *

Kise sat in the leather chair looking around the cramped office. Papers stood against the wall stacked high, and for some reason he felt intimidated. Nakamura was the first real director he'd ever met with, and Yamato's pressure did not help. His palms felt clammy, and his heart raced when the door clicked open.

He watched as a rather lanky man stepped into the office casually disheveled. Though his ebony hair looked shabby, and his disposition queer, Kise could not help notice his handsome face.

"Kise-san," Nakamura called sitting down across from him.

"Yes?" Kise's exuberant smile lit up the room.

Nakamura smiled back hesitantly and handed him the script.

"The part you'll be playing is the main characters brother-in-law. His wife is Japanese obviously. You speak English, yes?"

"Fluently," Kise replied, nodding.

"Okay…" Nakamura grinned. "Let's go over the scene."

* * *

Kise finished the scene and Nakamura watched him deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" Kise asked frowning. The part was in a romantic comedy of sorts. Kise was playing the brother in-law of a scrooge like man who only cared about money and power. Kise, as his polar opposite, takes him on an adventure at Christmas and shows him the possibilities life could have.

"I don't know," Nakamura said rubbing his chin.

Kise smiled tilting his head. "If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can fix it." He replied politely.

"There's nothing wrong- just-" He paused dramatically. "Have you ever been in love Kise-san?" Nakamura asked seriously.

Kise's heart raced a little and he bit his lip blushing.

_What kind of question is that?_

"What makes you ask that sir?" Kise responded nervously.

"In the part where Jin ask Robert, 'How does love feel?' You're not convincing." Nakamura stood up staring at him. His eyes were a similar blue of Aomine's, though a bit lighter around the iris.

"I see." Kise nodded stepping back feeling his throat dry.

"So tell me…" Nakamura exclaimed flamboyantly turning around to the back of the chair and squeezing the arm. "How does love feel Kise-san?"

Kise gripped the script tightly contorting his face, and curled his feet inside of his shoes. This kind of audition he'd never experienced.

"Let me explain," Nakamura continued noticing the confused expression on his face. "In the commercials you've done; love...feelings...emotions- none of that mattered. The only thing you needed to do was smile, look pretty and sell the product. So naturally, a role like this one, where Jin is the epitome of emotion, it's difficult to peg."

Kise tugged at the hem of his shirt feeling insulted, but unable to contradict Nakamura's words.

"In a movie, we're not selling products, we're selling emotion," Nakamura recited. He glided away from the chair moving closer to Kise and smiling. His long hair was jet black with defined and intense features that stood out even more against his shabbiness of it.

"So again I ask you," Nakamura asked staring directly into Kise's lamp like eyes. "How does love feel?"

Nakamura-Sensei was too close. Kise felt strange having another man so near him. He turned away from him as his heart pounded and lowered his head holding his breath. Love. _How did loving Daiki feel_...

"Love is scary," Kise muttered. "It," he exhaled feeling unfathomably mortified. "Sometimes it's like you're the only one feeling it, and when it goes bad…it sometimes feels like you're the only one dealing with it." Thinking of Aomine made his heart ache tenderly. Even though they had their troubles, he was still the only man he'd ever loved.

Nakamura smirked staring at him. His thin lips curved into a peculiar smile as he turned away from him and sat back in the chair crossing his legs. Kise felt uncomfortable looking at him, even though he did not show it on his impassive face.

"You do know that if you get the part we'll be filming in United States for a year?" Nakamura asked raising his brow.

Kise nodded slowly staring at him with his face still pink of embarrassment.

"Well, " Nakamura replied looking down at the script. "That's all then."

Kise left quickly without waiting for him to utter another word.

* * *

The train rumbled as he leaned his head against the glass window sighing.

[ "Do you ever think Kise?]

_It's not like I want to be this way…_

He frowned clenching his eyes as his back and hips ached with a numbing pain. Aomine acted like a monster ignoring his protest and penetrating him thoughtlessly. He had not seen Aomine that angry in years, and it scared him.

_I just have so much going on lately…_

The photo-shoots, commercials, and radio and TV interviews were overwhelming him. Every night he came home exhausted, and every morning he left feeling guilty. He spent less and less time with Aomine, and he could tell the distance was beginning to unsettle him.

-Ring* ring*-

He dug through his bag and picked up the yellow iPhone quickly.

"Yea? Kise here."

"Kise!" Yamato yelled frantically making him pull the phone away from his ear. "Where are you?!"

Kise blinked confusedly holding the phone on his shoulder.

"I'm on the train on the way home."

"Good! How did it go?"

"Ok I guess?" Kise replied skeptically. _Horrible really._"Nakamura-sensei is a little strange." Nakamura was incredibly difficult to read.

"Oh no. All directors are weird like that," Yamato replied unconcerned. "Listen, I need you to come to a store in Shibuya tomorrow! Your modeling book has sold out there faster than any other place and we're going to reward them with an autograph session." Yamato let out one of his high-pitched squeals making Kise cringe.

"Eh?!" Kise jolted up registering the news and grinning wide. "Seriously?!"

"Mhm. Mhm." Yamato replied proudly. "The publisher just called me about 10 minutes ago. I nearly shit gold."

Kise could not believe that kind of luck. His modeling book had done better than he anticipated, but he could not foresee the success it had with a "certain" demographic. Perhaps the gay men in Tokyo could sense something more to him than the pretty face on camera. He couldn't wait to tell Ao-…. His heart sank.

_Aomine..._

Tomorrow was his mother's birthday. He knew Aomine was looking forward to it. He was finally going to tell them they were actually dating and not just roommates.

"But Yamato- tomorrow is my day off. I haven't had one in weeks. Can you reschedule it maybe?"

"Kise-san, do you know how big a deal this is!" Yamato exclaimed loudly.

Kise squirmed awkwardly on the seat pulling the phone from his ear.

" I know but- I have plans with Aomi-"

"Delay them!" Yamato's cheery demeanor disappeared instantly replaced with the stern disposition Kise was used to. "Understand something, you're 24 Kise! Your modeling career is limited." You have 3 maybe 5 years tops! I'm trying to get you into good standing! I want you to be a legend, not a washed up model!"

_This again…_

"You can't afford to turn down jobs- especially not something like this."

He sighed softly listening to Yamato lecture him again. Of course he did not want to be just a pretty face. Of course he wanted something more than modeling. His delayed modeling track was due to Aomine's basketball. He played for 3 years professionally until he tore his ACL with an unsuccessful recovery. Money was not an object for either of them, but Aomine's pride from the injury never quite healed. Kise never wanted Aomine to feel less than, and perhaps that was why he always held himself back from opportunity. The only reason he recently became more involved with work was Yamato's pressure and hounding about the nearing end of his short modeling stardom. He held the bottom of his scarf fidgeting with the tattered strings.

"What time tomorrow?" He finally asked, giving in.

"It starts at 10am! Make sure you look really good, maybe clip your hair back, the fan girls love that!" Yamato's jaunty mood was back.

"Ok," Kise nodded. 10am. That was more than enough time. He was not supposed to meet with Aomine and his parents until 8.

"Oh and Kise…please don't be late!" Yamato grumbled hanging up the phone.

Kise looked up at the ads on the walls of the train pictures of hot blonde muscular guys and prepubescent feminine men monopolized most of the ads.

He looked in his phone through his photos scanning through them. The screensaver was of him and Aomine at the winter festival last year. Since high school, he and Daiki went to the festival and spent the day together.

He flicked through photos more quickly hearing the automated alert system beep.

-Next stop Yoyogi Park-

When he saw the photo he stopped touching the screen and started smiling gently. Two smiling boys stared back at him. Aomine still stood a few centimeters above him even now. They cheesed shamelessly making strange signs with their hands. Where did those two worry free boys go?

-Yoyogi Park-

He stood up and grabbed the pole steadying himself as the train doors opened. He bundled his sunflower yellow scarf around his face tightly slinging the leather bag around his shoulder.

His footsteps felt languid tonight, and the cool air on his fingertips chilled him. It was still early, but the season was upon them. Once the festival came, Christmas would be right around the corner. That meant he would be even busier.

_I know I don't have that much time left. It's not as if I'm in denial about this career that I've chosen._

He walked past the park watching people prepare for the festival.

_However I...don't want to be Aomine's cheerleader forever. I want to be...Daiki's equal in this world._


	4. Chapter 4- Choices

**Frozen: First Snow**

* * *

"Ha…ha….ha….." The blonde panted heavily flittering through the subway running through the guarded gate swiping his metro pass quickly.

_I totally spazzed._

He moved his legs as quickly they could carry him towards the terminal ignoring the suspicious stares. He completely forgot about the dinner with Aomine's parents that evening, despite the promise he made to come. Yamato reminded him of his date and he rushed out of the studio frantically

["It's really important…so don't miss it."  
"I won't," he frowned bothered. _Why did Aomine have such little faith in him? If He said he was coming he was coming._  
"I'm serious. Don't flake for once in your life Kise," Aomine stared skeptically.  
"I won't! Tuesday at 8pm! Got it!" ]

_He even reminded me..._

Kise caught the train just in time as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

"Ha…ha…ha…." He could not even feel the frigid cold as his hot breath smoked every time he panted.

"It's already 9," he breathed heavily walking up the train station stairs wearily. The photo shoot should have ended at 6 today, but because of the marks Aomine left on him it took an hour longer in makeup. Yamato was furious.

"They're probably finishing up soon." He thought as he slowed his pace to steady his heart rate and compose himself. He did not want to greet Daiki's mother and father sweaty and out of breath.

"Daiki, I thought we were meeting your lover today." Aomine's mother was an extremely tall woman with black hair and a kind face. Aomine looked nothing like her really, though Kise could see a small similarity in the complexion. When he saw the three of them leaving the restaurant he stopped walking and called to him.

"Aomin-!"

"No…my lover isn't coming," Aomine answered dismissively and turning his face away.

"Ah well… maybe another time," his father nodded encouragingly. Aomine looked astoundingly identical to his father, though he was taller than both his parents. Kise smiled a little watching the three of them walking out of the restaurant.

Aomine did not reply immediately, but then he visibly swallowed hard and turned his face away.

"No…we broke up father," Aomine said without looking towards him.

Kise's heart stopped as he stepped back into the shadowed part of the wall. What was Aomine saying? He held his breath anxiously listening.

"Ohh…too bad," Mother sighed as his father opened the car door. "You could have least let us meet her. Seriously Daiki, you're almost 25, you really need to settle down-" Her pitchy voice trailed as they all closed the car doors leaving Kise on the wall in silence.

He breathed hard not from running, but from fear pressing against his body. He closed his eyes leaning against the brick wall. The air outside was frigid, but he felt like melting.

"No…we broke up."

_We broke up. _

_We broke up? _

Kise lowered his head dejectedly looking down at the gritty sidewalk.

_What does that mean? _

He quickly picked up his bag rummaging inside and grabbed his yellow iPhone.  
-1 New Message-

-I figured you flake… Don't bother coming. See you when I get home-  
-Aomine

A dull ache in his throat settled. He read and re-read the message several times.

"Shit!" He kicked the brick wall hard stumping his big toe and huffed exasperated trudging back to the train station.

* * *

Kise jingled the keys inside of the door as he always did to let Aomine know he was home; part of the established ritual.

He placed his bag on the table and looked around the apartment. Not a sound. The television did not blare from their bedroom or the living room. He knew Aomine was home, because his blue jacket hung on the coat rack in the atrium.

I suppose I'll sleep in my bedroom tonight, he thought taking off his shirt. The make up on his face would have to wait, he was too exhausted to moisturize now. The walls in his room were stark white, bare and depressing. Aomine's room had coziness to it with the over sized bed. This room seemed vast and lifeless.

_For the first time in my life-what I want, and what I'm doing…is not the same thing. I no longer feel the joy I once did modeling. I'm not happy…doing this anymore...Something is missing…_

["No we broke up."]

"Aomine…" he sighed rolling over sleepily.

* * *

Kise blinked feeling a panther like aura standing over top of him. The shadow of Aomine sent a chill down his spine, as if his aura seeped out of him.

"Aomi…" Kise yawned loudly. "Nechi-hey!"

Kise sat up quickly knocking his forehead against the taller man's. He huffed irritably pulling back and narrowing his eyes from the sting.

"What the hell?!" Kise frowned.

"Are you awake yet?" Aomine's body language told it all. His scowling eyes made Kise curl up a bit in his bed.

"Why the hell are you staring at me sleeping!" He rubbed his head where it hit pouting. "Creep!"

"I want to talk to you of course."

If Kise did not know Aomine's eyes were blue, he would have sworn that the red in his eye was permanent. Did he not sleep at all last night? He laughed nervously cuddling with his pillow. "You're kind of scary right now Aominecchi."

"Can you be serious? I'm not joking around!"

"I'm being serious!" Kise spat frowning. Aomine did not respond to him, he moved away from the bed and glared at him more resolutely.

"I'm sorry…about yesterday… " Kise conceded pulling his legs to his chest. "The shoot ran over…and I lost track of the time."

Aomine looked down at him but was still silent. He leaned his head against the wall narrowing his eyes.

"I got your text, I'm really sorry…." The dead silence made Kise squirm. His frantic heart sounded powerful beating in his angular chest.

_... Say something Aomine._

Aomine opened the door and walked out of Kise's room stomping towards the kitchen. Kise did not even notice he was fully dressed until he heard his sneakers against the floor. Work? No- today was an off day. Besides, those were basketball shoes Aomine was wearing. He hurried out of blanket and moved quickly after him.

"It's fine really…" Aomine went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice setting it on the table. He grabbed a glass cup and placed it firmly on the counter pouring the juice wordlessly.

Kise watched him hesitating to continue. "W-what do you mean it's fine?" he asked leaning his bum against the black couch.

"I figured you wouldn't be there so-" he sipped the juice. "I'm not disappointed…"

The glare Aomine gave him was threatening, and Kise felt a mingle of contrition and anger as his heart throbbed.

"That's—a really shitty thing to say," he hissed frowning. "You know I wanted to meet with them too! It's just-!"

"It's just not a priority for you." He watched Kise over the cup as he finished the juice.

"No…that's not it. D-don't jump to conclusions by yourself!" Kise yelled. His voice shook and cracked.

Aomine huffed indignantly looking away from him.

"I asked you to come. You said you would! I asked you to make sure you were there." He growled lowly. "You said you would not forget me Ryouta!" He slammed the glass down hard as it shattered on the wooden table. He shook off the shards of glass quickly, as his hand bled slowly.

Kise winced from the breaking glass as the blood oozed from Aomine's hand. He moved towards him, but drew back apprehensively seeing Daiki's face.

"What other conclusion can I come to?!" Aomine screamed.

"Don't think I didn't want to be there! I-I had work!" He shuddered breathlessly. Aomine was scaring him. This anger...he'd never seen this anger.

" I don't care! " Aomine yelled. "I don't care about that Ryouta! Your work…does it hold you at night?! Is it there for you?! Can you make love to it!?"

Kise shook his head frowning. He lowered his head with tears in his eyes to hide them from his lover. "Don't be an idiot!" Kise yelled. He held his hand grabbing his shirt where his heart pounded. "Why are you acting this way? You knew the life I led! Even back then! You know this is my job! When you played basketball I was there! I supported you! Even when you hurt your leg I stood by you Daiki." Kise felt the words tumbling too fast out of his mouth. The resentment he felt from delaying modeling seriously to be with Aomine came to an unsettling precipice.

_Why did things have to be either or now? When did Aomine become that kind of person? _

"Being a success…means everything to me!" Kise held his hands out to the side desperately as his chest heaved from yelling.

Aomine's eyes widened for a moment, and then he retained his dead stare. "Since your job means everything… " He walked towards the front door. "Don't worry about me Ryouta..." He opened the door and left shutting it firmly behind him.

"Aomine!" Kise yelled hearing the door shut.

-Ring –Ring Ring-Ring-

Kise ran to the room and put on his pants hastily.

"You're not leaving!" He dashed to the living room.

-Ring-Ring Ring-Ring-  
Kise's phone rang consecutively and he grabbed it out of his bag on the table walking.

"Ya?" His face was still bright red from the screaming match with Aomine, and the adrenaline was still pumping.

" Are you on your way?!" Yamato's concerned voice on the line made his face twitch.

"I can't talk now Yamato!" He ran down the steps quickly. "I- there's an emergency."

"If you're not in an ambulance, I need you here NOW! Nakamura is here and he wants to meet with you!"

Kise's heart stopped and fluttered excitedly. "Nakamura?" He paused on the stair anxiously gripping the rail. For one second Kise could see his future clearly before his golden eyes. If the director casted him, this would be his big break; a real movie in America.

"Yes! He's been here for about 15 minutes Kise. He's a bit scary huh?" Yamato asked whispering into the phone cautiously.

_Nakamura...Sensei..._

Kise huffed, catching his breath and regained his pace down the stairs to catch Ao. If he paused now he would not be able to catch up to him- if he let him leave, he could not tell him he was wrong, that he loved him more than anything, that he was his everything. His heart raced more reaching the door of the garage as he turned the knob.

_I don't want to lose you Aomine..._

He ran downstairs to the garage and opened the garage door fully. The garage echoed his footsteps as he walked over to their empty designated parking spot.

AOMINE/KISE

The lump in his throat ached as he gritted his teeth and held his breath for a moment.

"Kise? KISE-SAN!"

"Yamato…I'll be there soon," Kise replied dully ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5- Amend

**Frozen: First Snow**

* * *

Aomine's sneakers squeaked against the gym floor as he ran down the court dribbling. Midorima watched his labored movements narrowing his eyes and following his footsteps expertly.

"Slow..." Midorima whispered under his breath. Even though Aomine's leg could hold him for a leisure game of basketball, to play against his former team mates pushed him to his limits.

"Aomine! " Kagami waved his hands frantically watching him. "Pass it!"

Aomine dodged Midorima's advance and ran past them both shooting the ball recklessly. The miss and rebound bounced against the glass, as Midorima grabbed the basketball out of the air smoothly.

"Shit..." Aomine huffed.

Kagami gritted his teeth running down the court to catch up.

Midorima threw the ball to Kuroko, their movements too fast to intercede, and Kuroko passed it back to Midorima who shot for the perfect three pointer that swished into the basket.

The place where Aomine cut his hand stung a bit, and he stood watching Midorima walk away.

_Not even basketball was helping..._

"We won." Kuroko said blankly as the basketball rolled to half court.

Kagami picked up the ball and stomped over to Aomine growling.

"What the hell?!" He yelled angrily. "I was wide open!" He threw the ball to him hard and snarled. "Learn to pass the fucking ball!"

Aomine huffed catching the ball quickly and glared at Kagami plopping himself on the bench.

Kagami stared back grumbling, but he walked over slowly sitting next to him on the steel bench. He hunched over and cut his eye to Aomine questionably. "What the hell is up with you?" He asked grabbing his water bottle.

Aomine placed the ball on his side and lifted his head on the wall closing his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it…" He breathed.

"You can either tell me now, or tell me later after I bug you for the next hour," Kagami said gritting his teeth.

"You are…still annoying Kagami," Aomine replied seething.

Kagami slapped Aomine's back hard laughing. "Thank you fucker. Now tell me before I force it out of you."

Aomine winced from his heavy hand hesitating. Since he stopped playing basketball professionally, Kagami had become one of his closest friends. It seemed that, the only thing holding them back was their competitive nature to begin with, and without the urge to win driving them against each other, they had more in common than either anticipated. Aomine talked to Kagami because he knew he would not lie to him, or sugarcoat the truth when he needed it. What's more, despite his brash exterior, Kagami lent him his ear when he needed to talk, and he most of the time he actually made decent points.

"Kise," Aomine sighed. "I don't know what to do with him anymore…" Aomine admitted quietly. Hearing the truth made him feel a little worse than he did at the apartment and he clenched his jaw feeling the anger swelling again.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagami asked raising his brow suspiciously. "I swear if this is about sex I'll punch your face," he growled.

"No, moron," Aomine answered tetchily. "I mean…Kise is not the same person he was 7 years ago… He's changed." He leaned against the wall closing his eyes. The Kise that would fly to his games after 12 hour shoots had disappeared. This career driven idol was not the man he fell in love with. "I feel like we want totally different things."

Kagami blinked and then looked at him puzzled. "Well," he replied sighing. "Neither are you Aomine..."

"What?" Aomine scoffed. "I haven't changed at all." He replied smugly sipping from the water bottle.

"You don't think so eh? Mr. 'No one can beat me but me?' By now you'd be screaming your head off losing like that!" He laughed loudly and smirked. "And outside of that, you're not as much of an asshole as you used to be," he continued dryly.

"You mean I'm weak?" Aomine grumbled.

"I mean…you've let him in," Kagami growled annoyed.

Aomine turned away from him feeling embarrassed. Kagami could be perceptive when he least expected it.

"We've all changed a bit I guess." Kagami said nodding.

"Maybe you should do something to show him how much you care you know."

Ao jumped noticing Kuroko standing on the side of him and shuddered shaking his head. "How long have you been standing there?" Aomine griped. . They all changed, but one thing that hadn't was Kuroko's indistinctness.

"Not long…" Kuro replied blinking once. "Maybe Kise is just feeling a bit self-conscious."

"Good point Tatsuya," Kagami concurred. "It's been what... 7 years?"

Aomine nodded as his face softened a bit. _How had that many years gone by so quickly?_

When he played basketball professionally, Kise was there almost every step of the way. He modeled, but not full-time, and until Aomine hurt his leg, they spent entire seasons sometimes away from one another. Kise did support him. He gave him his everything, and when he ruined his leg, Kise was there to pick up the pieces of his shattered dream. Aomine wanted encourange Kise-san, but letting him go… how?

_Kise is stronger than me. Kise is the one who can go on without me, support me, and be my strength, but-..._

"Don't forget what Kise-san means to you Aomine." Kuroko uttered seriously.

Aomine looked over at Kuroko quietly.

_But- I can't go without Ryouta. He is my everything.._.

Kagami stood up stretching and putting his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go." He called to Kuroko a bit forcefully. "I'm starving."

Kuroko joined him quietly nodding towards Aomine to say good-bye.

"Whatever this thing is with Kise-San…I know you'll work it out." He looked at Aomine with his wide sky blue eyes kindly, and followed behind Kagami.

"Oh and Aho, if you don't make up with him I'll make sure you regret it." Kagami smiled without turning back, and walked away.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Mumbled Aomine, frowning.

Aomine watched them leave the court and pouted quietly. Of course he still loved Kise, maybe even more than when they first hooked up. Things were so convoluted lately, but his feelings for Kise had not changed. Perhaps Kuroko was right. What Kise needed was a sign of his commitment, something that would let him know he still loved him, and wanted to be with him more than anything. His selfishness was tearing them apart.

"Those two are as close as Kise and I…" Aomine thought suspiciously. He picked up his phone scrolling through.

-Kise...I'm sorry for being a prick earlier.  
-Aomine

-It's ok. I'm…sorry too. I know that dinner with mom and dad meant a lot... How's your hand baka?  
- Kise

-Better. Kuroko bandaged it. -.- Listen... Today is the first day of the festival. Can you meet tonight at 7pm?  
-Aomine

-Yes. I should be finished with the shoot by then. I'd love to.  
-Kise

- Don't be late…I have something I want to ask you.  
- Aomine

* * *

Kise walked quickly off the train, anticipating and dreading meeting with Aomine. He had his bag around his shoulder, and inside the blue leather portfolio Aomine bought him for Christmas last year, there was a contract for the yearlong movie in America. Of course he did not expect to actually land the role, and truthfully after the audition he believed he'd blown the opportunity. Nakamura did not look impressed at all, and as he left the room he did not give a hint that he'd considered him. Also…there was that feeling when he talked to him. That strange eeriness that Nakamura could tell what he was thinking, or that he could predict his next move. He felt like that with Aomine when they played basketball together, when Aomine crossed over and tripped him up with the ball between his legs.

However, other than that clairvoyance, Nakamura and Aomine were nothing alike. Aomine was the ferocious, candid type to say and do anything at any time. His body was sturdy and tighter than when they met years ago. Even though he was a bit stupid at times, he could also be perceptive.

Nakamura-sensei had a weird and scattered charisma about him. He did not have any physical strength, but Kise could tell he was very intelligent. He pegged him expertly when he talked about his role before this film which impressed him. Moreover, Nakamura-sensei's look was not like Aomine's sexy, smoldering one. His was more of an unrefined whimsical look.

The issue remained, how to tell Aomine about the year-long contract for the movie. The length and distance Kise did not worry too much about. When Aomine played basketball professionally before his injury, they were apart a lot. Kise had modeling jobs, and Aomine had games. Sometimes they would go months without physically seeing each other, but that did not affect their love or relationship. Long distance was nothing new for the two of them.

_But that was years ago, before Aomine changed._

Kise's heart raced a little thinking of his lover's reaction. How upset would he get? At least if they were at the festival he would have to contain a little. He could not be too outrageous. Aomine was a young, determined lieutenant who a lot of people looked up to.

_Besides Aomine...would never hurt me..._

Nonetheless, Kise was nervous, and he hesitated walking in the large circle where the monument stood in Yoyogi Park. The fountain where they always met was just up ahead.

"Whew…" he breathed trying to steady his heart. His hands felt chilled and he stuffed them in his pocket looking around. His visibly long lover stood out among the crowd even when sitting on the edge of the iced over fountain.


	6. Chapter 6- Decisions (Part 1)

**A/N: Well guys, this part of the story is almost over! The final part will be after this. Thank you so much for the reviews and the views. I thoroughly enjoy your feedback so keep it coming. I'm so glad you're loving it! There will be a part two of this story called, _Frozen: Fissure_. I hope you guys will continue to follow and read about these two. Anyway, again thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Frozen: First Snow**

Aomine sat on the edge of the concrete fountain lazily. It was not nearly as cold as he thought initially, but perhaps that was because the thing he held in his pocket made him feel warm all over. The rings he purchased earlier that day sat inside of the wooden box safely, but Aomine had not felt this nervous since he asked Kise out years ago. If he said no then, he would have cursed, punched a locker, and slept with some chick with big tits. If he said "no" now, he didn't know what to do. Surely things could not go back to normal after that.

He swallowed hard and squeezed the rings tighter seeing Kise walk towards him. Kise's face looked completely flushed when he reached him and Aomine wondered whether he was cold. He leaned down a bit to hug him tightly. Kise was still about 189 cm.

"You're late," Aomine said pulling away and rubbing his head grinning.

Kise stared at him, but then smiled softly.

"Sorry, the traffic is bad."

"I know, it took me forever to get through," Aomine replied. They walked together over to a burger stand where Aomine posted up immediately.

"How can you eat from a cart?" Kise asked skeptically.

"I don't discriminate against food," Aomine declared handing him a fried teriyaki burger.

"Besides, all the vendors are on carts," he said pointedly biting into the burger.

"Still," Kise said looking down at the burger. "I can't eat this." It was drenched in oil and juices he did not even want to think about.

"Just for today… don't worry about modeling," Aomine said seriously.

Kise stared at him and frowned feeling guilty.

_How am I going to tell him about the contract?_

"Ok," Kise nodded biting into the burger. The sandwich was a little sloppy, but surprisingly tasty. "It's good," he agreed taking another bite.

Aomine grinned showing the meat in his teeth and Kise laughed loudly making the crowd stare. Kise felt Aomine's heavy hands pulling his arm away from the crowd smirking.

"Don't draw to much attention too yourself, movie star," Aomine said smugly.

Kise coughed on a hunk of burger pounding his chest and chuckled nervously.

"Not yet Aominecchi," he responded in a sing-song voice.

Aomine blushed a little hearing the childhood nickname. Kise had not called him that in years. He grabbed Kise's hand pulling him towards the center of the park.

"The fireworks..." Aomine replied sheepishly, hiding his red face.

They had the time of their lives that evening. Aomine won the fishing game, and Kise walked away with a yellow beta fish swimming around in a small glass bowl. The fireworks blasted pink, yellow, red blue and green glitters of light above them. The purple night sky was beautiful and cloudless with the afterglow of bursting colors.

"Let's go home-" Kise mumbled pulling away for the second time. "Daiki..." he whispered sensually in Aomine's ear kissing his neck.

They snuggled conspicuously in the back of a large tree. Aomine was large enough that he could hide Kise's face in his coat, and Kise's lean frame and long hair made it so he could mimic a woman being held closely by her lover. It had been years since they kissed like this. Tongues licking slowly and deliberately, breath frigid and smoked when they pulled away grudgingly panting.

The loud pop and bang from the fireworks excited Aomine more. Kise's nose felt cold and wet, sweating in Aomine's heavy coat and heated embrace.

"Why, it's nice..." Aomine was not cold at all and his palms felt hot inside the warm blue gloves. His heart was pounding trying to decipher the right moment to ask Kise to marry him.

"The fish," Kise whimpered looking at his beta swim slowly. Aomine looked down at the fish and conceded. If they spent any longer in the winter air it would nodded and pulled Kise along towards the car. It did not have to be huge romantic gesture. The most important thing, was showing Kise how much he loved him.

"Let's go home Ryouta. I have something I want to ask you."

* * *

"Hnn…" Kise moaned as Aomine licked the tip of him with his legs shaking in the air. The kind of attention Aomine gave him when they made love made him shiver and tingle all over. The feel of his tongue felt endless; in and out- in and out of him. The heat of Ao on top made Kise feel helpless and secure simultaneously.

"Com-...Aom-...ne," Kise breathed as his cheeks flushed bright red. His heart was racing as he felt flutters in the tip and base of his cock. He did not mind cumming from head and ass licking, but he wanted to take care of Aomine tonight.

He lifted his chest and coerced Aomine to lie on his back as he licked from his chest up to his neck sucking. Aomine did not like to feel controlled, but Kise knew how to sway him. He kissed down from his neck and slipped his blue boxer briefs down from his hips. He flicked his tongue across the tip of his member quickly before he could hold his arms and sucked hard twirling his tongue across his head.

Aomine jerked licking his lips and flexing his back. He pulled Kise roughly sucking and licking his neck while rubbing his cleft gently. Aomine leaned over to the dresser and lubed Kise's hole thoroughly.

Kise shivered a little and kissed him deeply as Aomine hungrily licked the inside of his mouth panting lightly. He could feel Aomine's fingers rubbing his entrance, massaging his flesh slowly, slipping his fingers in and out to stretch more.

"Mmh..." Kise breathed and moved his hand down to grab Aomine's large cock fully causing him to tense his cut abs and thighs. Kise slid back down to Ao's cock and licked from the base to head. "Watch..." Kise whispered moving his finger to his own entrance, and sliding the middle in. Aomine's eyes widened watching Kise finger his ass lewdly. He spread his legs feeling Kise's warm mouth wrap around the base.

"Nnh ..ah ..." Kise breathed warmly against Aomine's dick, twitching from his own fingers and the feel of his lover's hard cock on his tongue. He sucked the head of him hard, grazing his tongue on his slit as his finger squelched in and out of his lubed hole with a fastened thrust. "Mmmm ..." Kise moaned sending vibrations along Aomine's cock and bobbing his head up and down. Aomine was too big to deep throat, but he knew the spot he loved his tongue best. With the correct pressure points he could make Aomine cum too.

"Fuck…"Aomine breathed quietly. He tensed his back with his mouth open from the pleasure moaning softly and lifting his hips for Kise to suck more. "Ryouta," he growled holding his blonde hair. "Come on..." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Stop or I'm gonna cum..."

Kise winced and looked up at him with his eyes glowing marvelously. He kissed the tip one last time and sat up positioning himself with one hand holding onto Aomine's shaft and the other spreading one of his ass cheek on top of him. Kise could feel the point of his lover against his cleft and moved down slowly sliding it in.

"Ah-shit…" Kise gasped, tilting his head up and spreading himself against Aomine's thick cock. He had to urge himself down gradually and stop half way, resting his hands on Aomine's hips, moving up and down skillfully. Every time he pushed down he took more and more, quickening his pace and watching Aomine's face twisting decadently.

Kise's warm, wet, hole swallowed the tip of Ao's cock, pulsing for more. He rubbed along Aomine's cut chest to stimulate him, arching his back expertly.

Aomine clenched his jaw and pulled him, wrapping his large arms around the small of his back to guide him, pounding against his spot.

Kise's eyes widened a little when he felt the hot tingle up his spine. "Gahh!" He let out a guttural moan feeling his control slipping. "Yah ... ah !" The intense pressure in his ass drove him crazy as Aomine's whole length crushed in and out of the place he loved.

"Yes... nnh ... Ah..." He panted hard feeling his heart race. He moved his hand to his own cock and stroked feeling his groin tighten and release fiercely. "Hngh..." he strained, exploding onto Aomine's chest.

Aomine ran his hands down his back, continuing to thrust up and bending his legs to push his dick farther inside. Watching Kise jerking his cock, he bit his lip panting finally reaching his limit.

"I'm-gonna cum..." he breathed pulling Kise down closer. He squeezed back of his neck and waist tightly and slammed hard into him groaning loudly. He shuddered as he pulled out and his thick cum spurted on Kise's flushed back.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Their unison huffing filled the dead silence.

Aomine grinned slapping Kise's ass roughly. "I'll get a towel," he said standing up. Kise laid on the bed on all fours so he would not stain the blanket.

_This position..._ He blushed deeply and lowered his head. Still it was better than needing to clean all the way inside. He winced as Aomine wiped him clean.

"Come." Aomine pulled him close embracing him tightly.

"Nn…didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?" Aomine texted him and told him there was something. Kise yawned feeling drained. His body felt lead heavy.

"Tomorrow Ryouta," Aomine whispered yawning. "Sleep now."


	7. Chapter 7- Decision (Part 2)

**Final chapter of part 1! The next part is called ****_Fissure_****. I've decided I'm going to continue it under this story so all who are following will see the updates. It's a part two to Frozen: First Snow. I added some budding love moments in this part. They'll be more of that in _Fissure_. Anyway, I'd love to get your opinions on this. I had some people who read the fanfic siding with Kise, and some siding with Ao. What do you think? Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Frozen: First Snow**

* * *

"Kise-san?" Kise woke up with the back of his head throbbing from concrete roof top. He blinked open his golden eyes and stretched fully feeling the warm sun on his face and body.

When he sat up he saw the brown skin boy staring across from him crossly.

"Aomine?" Kise yawned sleepily. After lunch he always felt sleepy and the roof was a perfect place for a quick nap. The teachers did not want students up their unsupervised, but no one checked to enforce the some reason though, Aomine looked bothered watching him. He tilted his head puzzled.

"Why are you up here sleeping?" Aomine asked him angrily.

Kise could not understand why he was so irritated.

"I just...came here after lunch," Kise answered quietly.

"You're an idiot," Aomine replied techily.

Kise frowned his face and stared back at him.

"Why's that then?" He asked apprehensively. Aomine was always so mean to him. No matter how hard he tried to befriend him, there was no use. Everything he did seemed to bother him. If he walked it was too showy, if he talked it was too pretentious. "Don't draw so much attention to yourself. Stop being so flashy."

"You're just...hopeless." He covered his face with his large hands shaking his head desolately.

He was the only person who could piss him off this much. _Hopeless, idiot, moron...is that the way you see me? _

"I'm sorry you hate me so much!" Kise yelled angrily and standing up fully. "You- you're just a big- a big-!" Kise huffed irritably. "A big fat head!" He turned and stomped away wrenching the rooftop door open and slamming it quickly behind him. His face reddened and he felt hot all over.

_Aomine that jerk!_

"Don't sleep so carelessly…" Aomine thought angrily. For one moment he thought Kise was there to meet him. Aomine ate lunch on the rooftop everyday to avoid his classmates and teachers, but then he realized he was just sleeping. He growled at his own optimism.

"A big fat head?" Aomine chuckled despite himself. How could he have fallen for such a no chested airhead?

* * *

Kise woke the next morning with a medley of emotion. The exhausted bliss from the intense sex of the night before almost dulled the pain in his back and hips. However, the fear of Aomine's reaction to the news of the contract festered in his heart. He could not delay it a minute longer.

Kise blinked open his eyes, and rolled off the bed carefully feeling sore. He loved the way Aomine filled him, but the next morning was literally a pain in the ass. Aomine was already awake, which was rare on a day off, and he wondered whether he went to the market to get breakfast.

He moved gingerly opening the door and walked towards the living room where he saw the shirtless man sitting at their kitchen table. He smiled a bit watching him. Ao was no longer the cantankerous teenager he met in junior high. It was almost unbelievable that they were together now, given their interesting start. Kise noticed the yellow paper in his hands and his heart stopped.

_Wait!_

"Aomine-" Kise called running quickly and pulling the contract from his hands.

Aomine turned to him slowly, and lowered his gaze. He did not speak which for Kise was worse than the yelling.

The ticking made him look up to the silver studded clock on the wall. Kise stepped back a bit, clenching the contract tightly, feeling his breath quicken.

"Were you going to even tell me?" Aomine sneered still looking down at the wooden table top.

"I was..." Kise swallowed the lump in his throat painfully. "Nakamura-sensei, just asked me yesterday I swear." Kise's voice was shaking, and he could feel the tears coming. "I swear I was going to tell you!"

Silence. Kise waited with bated breath. Screaming Kise could deal with; Aomine's anger and temper could be soothed, but the silence maddened him.

"It's fine," Aomine replied numbly. He stood up and walked towards their bedroom swiftly, and calmly. Kise followed him walking hurriedly and saw Aomine grab his suitcase and began packing his clothes.

"Where are you- where are you going?!" Kise whimpered as the tears fell freely.

"I'm going to stay at Satsuki's place for a while." Aomine grabbed his sneakers and basketball shorts finally stuffing them in clumsily. "I'll stay there till you leave for filming." He added zipping up the bag.

"No!" Kise cried. "Don't," he pulled Aomine's shirt roughly. "Don't-"

Aomine seized his arm gripping it tightly. Kise could feel the strength of his hands around his slender wrist, squeezing the bone painfully.

"Don't what Ryouta? Don't what?!" His blue eyes were cold as arctic ice, and Kise winced feeling the ache of his strong arms.

"Don't leave...stay with me please." Kise did not care anymore how he looked. His useless pride had gotten him nothing he truly wanted. His dream included Aomine. Without him, he was nothing. Aomine was the strong one who always looked out for him. Who always coached him and could make him feel better when he felt down? When he didn't get a part, when his reviews were not good. Who was going to wait for him at night and cuddle him in their strong arms? Who could tell him the truth without apprehension? Who was silly enough to make him laugh daily? Aomine could live without him, but he couldn't live without Aomine.

"We can work something out with the filming. I could come home on weekends. I could fly in every two weeks. You could- come to America with me!" He exclaimed.

_Anything… just stay. Anything….just be with me._

Aomine paused watching him and his eyes widened as Kise rang out his last suggestion. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

Kise held his breath waiting for Aomine's reply.

"Maybe... to stop loving you would be a better option for me right now."Aomine replied solemnly. He released Kise's arm still staring at him, and finally turned his head walking away. Kise stood completely rigid.

"Don't forget to feed the fish till I'm back," he said grabbing his coat. "I'll send Satsuki for my work things." He shut the door fully and walked away not looking back.

Kise stood frozen and speechless, feeling his heart shatter; watching the only person he'd ever loved, walk away.


	8. TITLE PAGE

_**Part 2 **_

_**Frozen: Fissure**_

_**Synopsis: Although Kise and Aomine have decided to call it quits, they can't seem to shed the residual of their 7 year long relationship. However, when they deal with some not so casual advances, they struggle between old and new.**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 8- Budding Love

**Hello everyone. This is a flash back chapter of Aomine and Kise's first time meeting. As you can see Aomine's temper was a lot worse back then. Also a cameo from our favorite little Kuro. **

**Enjoy!**

**Frozen: Fissure**

* * *

Aomine laid his head on the desk watching the teacher dully.

"There are three ways to use a verb "to go" in English, can anyone tell me what they are?"

Beginners English- one of the many subjects he failed to grasp. He could easily drown the sound of his numbing voice, listening to the 3rd years play soccer in physical training.

"Aomine?" Mobi Sensei asked.

Aomine lifted his head slightly moving his chin to the warm desktop. The spring air felt good on the side of his cheek, and the smell of the cherry blossoms made him feel sleepy. He closed his eyes, ignoring Sensei completely.

Satsuki poked Aomine's side and he lifted up annoyed. She stared at him, narrowing her eyes threateningly.

"Do you know what the three ways are?" Mobi asked.

"Ah…" Aomine yawned lifting his head. "I think that would be." He ruffled through the workbook noisily to where Satsuki jotted down the infinitive chart for him.

"I um goang.

You ah goang.

Ee iz goang-."

His English dragged lazily, and the teacher frowned concerned.

"The answer is right, but your pronunciation is horrible."

"You asked for the answer, I gave it," Aomine murmured.

"_That _is quite enough Aomine-san." Sensei Mobi stared at him sternly. "With English like that, what type of job do you think you'll get?"

"One that doesn't require speaking English," Aomine answered. The entire class broke out in laughter. He did not need English to play basketball, and that was what _HE _was going to do.

"Enough!" Mobi barked, and the class settled immediately. "Apologize for your rude interruption and tone this instant."

Aomine gritted his teeth and slammed his hand on the desk. He could feel his temperature rising as he clenched his jaw. "Morons like you...shouldn't be allowed to teach." He growled.

"That's it! OUT!"

Aomine stood up quickly, and kicked the desk to the back of a mousy blue haired boys chair. The boy watched him walk away, staring at him with his blue wide eyes curiously.

"Go to the principals office!" Mobi shouted angrily.

"Yea..yea…" Aomine waved his hand dismissively. "I um goang…" He replied in English smirking. He closed the door behind him with a loud snap.

* * *

"That shitty old man…" Aomine sat in the chair outside the principal's office kicking his leg. "Ask me a question and then scold me for the answer." He mumbled crossing his arms.

"I um...goang-"

"He-he…" Aomine turned towards the chuckling boy next to him, and stared incredulous.

"Are you fucking sniggering?" His scowl was threatening, but the blonde haired boy did not back down.

"Your English is very bad." He smiled laughing more.

Aomine watched him as his golden eyes lit up enchantingly. His blonde hair laid straight and styled perfectly.

"No shit,' Aomine replied irritably. "What the hell are you? Some foreigner?"

"Not exactly," the boy replied grinning more. "I'm-"

"Kise-san!" the principal came out into the hallway looking exhausted.

"Koumaya Sensei!" Kise stood up quickly beaming.

"Y-yes..." Koumaya replied looking puzzled. He looked down at the paper on the clipboard mumbling. "Not in dress code...third time warned." He looked up from his spectacles at the extremely tall young man. He had on the uniform, but his hair had small yellow clips, and a bracelet, dangling with charms on his right wrist. Even without the add ons, Kise's aura was bright and colorful.

"Nn...I see…" Koumaya muttered sizing him up.

Kise was still smiling, standing upright and innocent.

"Why are you dressed so…flashy?" Koumaya finally asked.

"Uh this?" Kise asked. Kise tilted his head holding the bottom of his white sweater. "I didn't think this was flashy at all."

Koumaya frowned lost for words.

"I wore this today, because teacher said not to be so flashy yesterday." He held up his finger matter-of-factly. "And the day before she told me, my hair was sticking up too much." He pointed to the yellow clip. "I thought this looked pretty plain actually." Kise beamed sparkling.

Aomine could not help laughing at his openness.

Koumaya-sensei clenched his jaw and scowled noticing Aomine sitting in the chair.

"And what are you doing back here Aomine?" He asked seriously.

Aomine's smiled faltered as he tightened his face.

"I see...we have found the trouble makers." He smiled handing them both a pink slip. "Detention-" He wrote something on the clipboard. "And if I see you in here again, you'll be suspended," he told them turning away. Koumaya shut his door firmly leaving them alone in the hallway.

Kise pouted and grabbed his yellow bag.

"You're pretty clueless huh?" Aomine stood up stretching. When he stood beside him Kise was almost as tall as him. He shifted his eyes and grabbed his blue binder.

"I guess so," Kise replied grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

Aomine frowned at him.

"Don't be so happy about it….moron." He turned away from him walking back to class.

_I didn't know there were people like that here…_

"Hey-hey!" Kise called after him. His smooth skin looked beaten red when he caught up to Aomine out of breath. "You wanna," he looked hopefully. "Eat lunch with me?"

Aomine's eyes widened as he felt his heart rate quicken. Kise's golden hair and eyes stood out against his pale skin.

_This boy was….cute._

"No fucking way," Aomine replied with a dead stare. He smirked and turned away again.


	10. Chapter 9- His Touch

**Frozen: Fissure**

* * *

He stared at the crescent moon- wide awake and struggling.

Aomine had not had sex in eight months. After the breakup, he could not muster the strength to date or socialize. Moimoi offered dinner at her place regularly, but she had a family now, and "Uncle Ao" felt his welcome was worn. Having a bachelor hanging out with a family of four was too depressing even for him.

Uninterested as he was in going out, his body felt restless in the king size bed. He lifted his back off the bed and took off his shirt, exposing his taut chest. It could not be helped, he was never going to get any sleep feeling like this. He pulled his underwear down around his hips and grabbed the lube from his bedside table. The problem was not jerking off, the problem was what he jerked off to. Women or men, he was fine with both, but the porn magazines and videos did nothing for him.

He closed his eyes and began to stroke the tip of his cock, rubbing the lube around the base and shaft. "Mnn…" The feel of his hand coaxed him to spread his thighs, wrapping his strong grip on the base of his member.

_Kise…_

The image, or hallucination, was clear every time. He could feel Kise's heat and body, his lips kissing his neck, his fingers rubbing his chest. The sensation elated him, and Aomine stroked himself faster, increasing pressure of his grasp.

"Shit-" he breathed feeling the tension building in his cock.

_Kise's milk soft skin, Kise's fine hair, Kise's impassioned panting, Kise's voice when he climaxed._

Aomine's toes curled as the lube slicked against his hardened cock. "Nnh…" he curved his back, crunching his defined abs, and stained his chest and stomach with cum. His breath steadied closing his eyes.

_Too pathetic…_ He thought standing up.

He could no longer ejaculate without thinking about his ex-lover Kise Ryouta. He wiped the cum, oozing down his chest and stomach.

Even if he wanted someone, he was not even sure who to look for. The only person who turned him on enough to get hard was Kise, and he was currently thousands of miles away.

_No- he was a life away…_

Aomine flopped onto the bed and rolled over looking up and finally feeling tired. Life without the love of his life seemed empty. Eat- go to work- sleep-and start the day again.

_Though what was the alternative?_

He had not even heard from Kise since he left Japan eight months ago. Kuroko told him they talked sometimes, but Aomine was reluctant to ask about him. Everyone knew about their break up, and they all pointed the finger at him. Of course, no one knew about the rings he bought, or the endless promises Kise broke, but Aomine did not need to bare his ordeal. He was all right as the one everyone blamed.

_Better me than him…_

Not that Aomine thought Kise would care. Right now he was probably lounging in a hot tub, drinking mimosas.

"Or whatever the fuck they drink," Aomine grumbled.

One thing was certain to him, Kise did not care about him anymore. It hurt Aomine to swallow the truth, but the pill of reality lodged in his throat.

_Really. Pathetic…_

He turned once more on his stomach and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: It's 8 months after Aomine and Kise's break up. Thanks so much for the feedback and reviews guys! Thank you for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11- Ambiguous

**A/N: The underlined bold text is from the letter Ao sent Ryouta when he left him. There will be more to this letter in later chapters. Again thank you so much for the reviews and the feedback. It's like a writers fuel to write more, so keep em' coming. Even if it's to chastise me, which many are inboxing me doing for breaking Aokise up in the first place. XD Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Frozen: Fissure**

Kise woke up that morning feeling utterly exhausted. The party he attended the evening before lasted too long, and the drinks they served gave him a pounding hangover. He rolled off the bed and yawned, walking towards the shower.

The apartment Nakamura rented was modest, but in a prime place. Kise spent his days filming, and his nights socializing with the A-list of Hollywood. The night life of L.A almost matched New York and the buzzing city clung to him immediately. A foreigner with perfect English, and a "money making face". The producers clawed at him hungrily, lining him up for television appearances, auditions for two more movies in Japan, and one more in the U.S. Kise's life ambitions unfolded before him: and yet- his unhappiness overwhelmed him.

He drank to numb the memories of the last seven years, but mornings like this one remained etched in his mind. When he lived in Tokyo, Aomine would roll Kise out of bed and make him breakfast nagging him the whole time.

_"Come on!"_ Aomine would grumble, pulling him out of their warm bed._ "Stop whining it's your own fault for drinking so much!"_After all the scolding, Aomine would make him the strongest coffee-aspirin combo, and push him out the door for work.

Kise chuckled and trudged over to the shower.

The apartment had about a quarter of the space compared to the condo. He loved the bay view windows looking over the city, and the way the sun set slowly in pink hues. The people seemed nice, he loved the movie and the cast. He'd made friends, professional acquaintances, and cemented his presence in Hollywood.

But... Kise missed his home. He yearned for the crowded trains- the skyscrapers- his condo- his friends, and-

_Aomine._

His heart ached like a raw wound. Why did the image of Aomine's face pain him so much? All the wonderful memories, yet one nestled in his mind and gut.

"To stop loving you would be a better option... " And the scene unfolded of Aomine walking out on him. Leaving him. His heart thudding, and gradually slowing to a coma dull.

_Why didn't I go after him?_

That bothered him the most. As Aomine left shutting the door behind him, Kise did not move. He stood and gaped, as if frozen in frigid ice.

The agony in Aomine's eyes.

Kise was doing something he'd never thought possible...breaking Aomine. Wearing down the heart of the man he loved unconditionally.

When Aomine found out he could not play professional basketball, those were dark times...those times when Kise thought he'd lost him. The depression engulfed him like the wave heavy Pacific. He did not eat. He barely slept. His heart was bruised, and his ego was stained black. Indeed. Those were dark times.

The look in Aomine's eye that day, titered that same emptiness. Kise knew Aomine in America would not be happy. Kise could not stand to see his lover as an empty vessel.

"Leaving then," he said with no one there to answer.

_"Oi! Just go idiot!_"

Kise smiled heading out the door.

* * *

He stepped on the set that afternoon feeling sluggish. The "hangover combo" Kise made had a bit too much aspirin.

"You alright Kise-san?" A short red-head named Jamie touched his shoulder tilting her head curiously.

"I'm fine." Kise yawned loudly. "Long night," he replied honestly.

"These bags are getting worse," Jamie said dabbing concealer. She was the lead cosmetologist for the movie, and one of the few friends Kise made in America. "Do you have to go out every night?"

Truthfully, no; but declining meant brooding in the house alone, recounting his mistakes, and reading the letter Ao sent him for the hundredth time.

**_Ryouta,_**

**_Understand that I want only happiness for you. I see the man you've grown into, and I don't love him less._**

Kise shook his head, and turned towards Jamie smiling gently.

"I'm sorry. I'll take better care," he replied.

"Please do. Can't have our star looking tired," Nakamura cut in, with his hard and choppy English.

"What would you do without me?"

"Replace you of course." He replied seriously.

Kise turned to him affronted. He raised his eyebrow.

"These Americans can't tell us apart," Nakamura said in Japanese. His mischievous grin made Kise laugh fully for the first time in months.

"I'll be right back," Jamie told them. She headed to her van to get cutting scissors for Kise's split ends.

Kise watched her bounce away, until Nakamura-sensei obstructed his peripheral.

"Have you given any thought to what I asked you Kise-san?" Nakamura asked. . His high tenor Japanese made Kise's ears perk.

"I did," Kise responded quietly.

"And?" His voiced hinged with eagerness. Nakamura wanted him to stay in LA to work on a project with another director. After watching Kise's scenes he requested him immediately. It was the first role that he did not have to audition for.

"I'm not sure. My home is Tokyo." Staying here for a year was one thing, but ambiguity made Kise apprehensive.

"Move here," Nakamura suggested immediately. "After this movie you'll have more than enough to buy a home here. Do you own property in Tokyo?" Nakamura had a home in LA and in Tokyo, commuting back and forth often.

_**However, the man you've become and I want different things.**_

Kise's non-committal shrug left Nakamura frowning.

"Well whatever the situation is, you can always sell and move here permanently."

Kise and Aomine never discussed what would happen to the condo if they broke up. It was never a thought that crossed either of their minds. Kise assumed his stay in America was temporary, so he never asked about selling the condo and splitting the profit before he left.

…Or maybe...Aomine would want to keep it for himself? He was not like Kise who always preferred men. Aomine liked women. Now that they broke up, he could find a woman, get married, and have children.

_Have a real family._

"Another thing-" Nakamura said offhandedly.

Kise looked up at Nakamura, jolted out of his musings.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing…" Kise replied. "Well- nothing set in stone. I'll probably hang out."

Nakamura shook his head.

"I want you to come to a première with me." His tenor voice was clear and commanding, the whimsical more alluring than weak.

"A premiere?" Kise asked excitedly. "For a movie?!"

"Of course for a movie. It's the new Dunhere film. We produced a movie together before. I scored an invite," he told Kise smugly.

Kise found it difficult to speak. His body outwardly spasmed thinking about all the celebrities, the red carpet, the pictures, the networking. Dunhere was_ the_ top director in Hollywood! Even the A-listers wanted to star in his movies. He inwardly squealed as the rush elated him.

_**This man wants fame and notoriety, and I can't give you that. I can only be Daiki. I can't give you the type of happiness you crave and deserve.**_

Aomine's words pierced his joy like a sword.

"Is this what I truly want?" Kise's gaiety forced him to think.

"So the limo will be at your apartment at seven. Jamie is going to send some tuxes over for you to try on and help you prepare."

_**But I won't hold you back. Live your dream Ryouta. Live it like I lived mine. Work the hardest you can, and find happiness.**_

Kise nodded grinning despite his inward struggle. He could still pretend, and that was something.

Nakamura turned without saying goodbye- as customary-walking away from the salon chair. Before he got too far Kise hopped up after him.

"Nakamura-san!" Kise called grabbing his wrist. He looked a bit sheepish standing in front of the slightly shorter man. "T-thank you," Kise said pulling his hand away with a slight bow.

Nakamura beamed. A rare smile.

"You're welcome...Ryouta," Nakamura replied.

His voice made Kise feel doused in apprehension. Nakamura turned to walk away and he stood feeling heated. His cheeks burned hearing Nakamura call his name so comfortably. He moved back to the chair staring in the adjacent mirror .

_God! Why am I…_

Jamie walked over to him with her heels clicking against the granite floor. She faced him and frowned.

"Why is your face so red?!" She exclaimed. She felt Kise's forehead looking worried, and grabbed the full powder brush.

Kise blushed harder hearing her fret about his coloring. He swatted the brush from his face and shook his head.

"I'm fine-" He laughed to clear off the nerves and grabbed his water drinking thirstily. What was that? That feeling he felt with Nakamura-sensei. He felt...aroused, just from Nakamura calling him by his first name, and it was for the first time in months. "I'm fine," Kise said again standing up. "Just a bit flushed." He exhaled walking on to the set.


End file.
